Scars
by ARadomperson
Summary: Past, something you can't change, no matter what. It was supposed to be a one-shot, but meh, who cares? Yay for my random ideas!
1. I care

Scars

Chapter I: I care

Disclaimers: Seriously? With my horrible writing you think I own Total Drama? If yes, than…YOU ARE COMPLETELY WRONG! Now on with the story.

Oh, it takes place, like…at the third episode, ok?

Brick's P.O.V

I sighed as I watched the sunrise. It was my favorite part of the day. Finally, the light fought the dark. And everything and everyone woke up; to live another day, do new things, and no more dark. Perfection.

"What's up, Brickhouse?" I heard someone say. I turned around, to see Jo.

"Hello ma'am." I responded trying to be polite. She looked at me in disbelief.

"You're still with the 'ma'am' thing?"

"I was raised to be a gentleman…"

"Whatever wanna see who's faster? I bet I can race around the whole island, quicker than you." She said with a competitive smirk, I smirked back, in the same way. I knew Jo loved competing. For some odd reason, which I'll never understand.

"As you wish." I said.

"Ok, when do we start?" She asked me.

"Now?" I was unsure. She merely nodded, and we started to run.

-A few hours later, same place-

"I'm first!" We both shouted, as we stepped into exactly same places we were in, before giving each other a surprised look.

"I actually forgot about your presence, when we were running." She told me truthfully

"Yeah, me too kind of." I said, taking off my shirt. In the corner of my eye, I saw her turning away, as if not wanting to look at me.

"You aren't hot, in this sweatshirt?" I asked her. She nodded before taking it off. She wore a white, sleeveless t-shirt. Everything was perfectly fine, we were throwing rocks into the water, until I saw a single bruise on her shoulder. It looked at if she made it with a knife, all by herself.

"Where did you get it from? Your bruise, I mean." She stopped throwing rocks to water, and paled visibly.

"Jo?" I asked, concern in my voice.

"Sorry, I need to go, I can answer you later…" She trailed off, as she stood up and leaving nervously. I quickly got onto my feet as well, as I followed her. I caught up with her, and took her by her wrists, making her face myself.

"What?" She snapped at me.

"You didn't answer my question." I replied.

"Let go of me." She shouted, trying to get away, but instead, I held her hands even more firmly.

"Not until you answer my question." I told her. She still tried to get away, but I held her hands firmly enough for her not to get away.

"The more you try, the more it'll hurt." I informed her, but she didn't listen, guess tried to prove she could get out, not wanting to lose.

"Please, stop trying. I'm not letting you go, and I don't want to hurt you…" I tried to tell her calmly, but she didn't listen.

"Listen Jo, I really don't-"

"Than stop asking me about it!" She snapped at me, looking down, and although I couldn't see her face, I could tell that she was crying.

"Jo, I only want to help you." I told her. This time, she looked at me and glared at me.

"You don't have to. I lived my whole without you, without anyone to help, why should I start now"? She snapped at me.

"I never said you had to. All I want to know is your past to help you." I replied

"Why do you even bother?" She asked me coldly after a few minutes of silence.

"Because, I care about you." At those words she stopped. She looked at me, wide eyed.

"You what?" She asked me carefully.

**A\N; No idea why, but I started to write this. So, well enjoy if it's possible…and take a sneak peak at the next chapter.**

**Next time on Scars:**

'"_Happy now?" She asked, tears brushing her cheeks, one after another._

_Never in the whole world, he thought he would see her crying, but her story was hard. Without a word, he hugged her, as she cried all her pain off on his shoulder._

**End! ;p**

**So…see ya next time!**


	2. This past

Scars

Chapter II: This past

**Spliced-Up-Angel: Thanks**

**iPsychic: Thanks**

**Fan-Fiction Creator: Thanks**

**Always Ashlyn: Thanks**

**GrimmGirlLove: Thanks**

**Kcrb0202: Thanks**

**Amanda: I did :)**

**917brat: Thanks**

**total drama rocks: I did :)**

Jo's P.O.V

I couldn't believe my ears. Did he just he cared about me? We were here from three weeks. THREE WEEKS! And he magically managed to grow to care about me in those three weeks. Impossible. He's just pretending.

"I care about you." He replied softly, getting closer to me. I took a few steps back. He saw this, and started to approach me even more. Soon, he was a few meters from me.

"Please Jo. I only want the best for you." I remembered hearing those words from someone else. Someone whom, I thought I loved and cared about. Tears formed in my eyes as I thought about him. I looked away, and closed my eyes, trying to fight those stupid tears. There's no way I'm shoving my vulnerable side to anyone. Especially a guy.

"Jo…" he trailed off, taking my crying form into his arms.

"Fine, as you wish." He gave me a confused glance, but I continued.

"It all started when I was four…

{flashback}

_Halloween, 2000 year_

"_Don't forget to bring some of your candies to me." Said Henry, our oldest brother, who was 16, and said he was too old for tricks and candies._

"_If you want some, come with us and get some." Replied John. He was 7, and was always happy. We all laughed. Suddenly, my sister, Anna, realized that there was something wrong with her costume. She was 12, and was crushing on a guy in her school. His name was Sebastian. Our mother was watching all of us. We were in living room. Henry on the sofa, John, Anna and I were in the entrance of living room, in our costumes. (John, Dark Vader; Anna a vampire; and I, ghost) Mother was sitting next to the fireplace; she looked at all of us, smiling brightly. Suddenly, I felt the urge of peeing._

"_I gotta go to the toilet." I whined, John told me to go there quickly, which, I did. This saved my life. While I was at the toilet, I heard the sound of a car stopping. I thought it was normal, until I heard our door open, and my mother saying,  
"What are you doing here? You have no right to be here! This isn't your home. You're not welcome in here anymore." Then, I heard her scream. I went out of the bathroom, and saw my mothers body laying on the floor. A few meters away, was her brain. I carefully passed it, before going into living room. It was a mess. I saw dad, who was spinning John around, before he crashed him onto a chair, immediately killing him. I saw Anne, who was crawling to the kitchen. My dad saw her as well. He took a hammer, which was on the floor. There was already blood on it. I guess that's what he killed my mother with. I couldn't move. I tried to close my eyes, or walk away, but I couldn't. It was so horrible, yet so magnetic. I saw my father smashing his hammer against Anna's face. Blood, her hair, and her brain splashed everywhere. My father looked around, and noticed me. He was crying. He put his hammer up, and was about to throw it in my face, when Henry pushed e on the floor. He glanced at me._

"_Run away J." Were his last words. Then, the hammer smashed against his body, and continued to fly. Henry's body was on the floor, a big hole where was his head. His head was meters away, a look of terror on his face. Suddenly, I could move again, screaming, I ran out of home. My dad was behind me. He caught up with me, and took me by my arm, before taking me inside once again. Once inside, he closed the door, before taking out a knife. H pressed it against my throat, ready to kill me, when a bullet passed his head. His blood splashed on my costume. When his body fell on the floor, I ran away. I opened the door, took away my costume, and ran to our neighbors. I explained them the situation, crying. They called the police. And soon, I was explaining the situation to them. They took me to child's home. I spent eight years in there. It was a horror. I had no friends… except for one. His name was Robert. He was a blonde guy, with a little tan, and grey eyes. We became friends by playing football, and doing other sports. We became the most athletic duo. I admit I fell for him. I thought he was the only guy in the world. But soon, I saw the real him. I saw him tormenting a girl it was her first year in child's home. She lost her parents in a car accident. She was lucky she survived. But, she had a big brain damage. She had troubles speaking, and walking. I saw him hurting her, because she asked what was his name. I stepped in between them. And he did let go of her, but it was the end of our friendship. Soon, he started to make gossips about me. That I'm bi, that I'm the one who killed my family… I couldn't take this anymore. I ran away. I was found by a couple of gays. They wanted a daughter so they adopted me. Ever since, I live with my dads. And I'm perfectly fine with them not being straight. _

{flashback}

Are you happy now? You can just go and use what I just told you against me. Go on, do it It's not that hard." I snarled at him angrily. I was mad at him for hearing my past, I was mad at those who made my past so frustrating, but mostly, I was mad at myself for telling him my past. He looked at me, tears forming in his eyes. He let go of me. I stood up, I heard him whispering.

"I-I'm sorry Jo. I never thought of it that way…" He trailed off. I shrugged, trying hard not to cry. Soon, he calmed himself down.

"But… why do you always want to be the best?  
"My real father, he would often take us to cinema, football matches ect… He always told me, that if I want to be a champion one-day, I'll have to be the best. My real dad and my real mom…. Well, they didn't live together. I heard it's because my dad once beat my mother up when he was drunk. He was drinking, and because of this, sometimes, he lost control of himself. My mother didn't want him to hurt Henry, Anna, John and I. But he did. I don't like horrors. And I don't like Halloween. I don't like them, because I lived a horror on a Halloween night." I explained him. He nodded.

"And… yum… do you still have nightmares about it?" He asked me. I didn't know why, but suddenly, I felt the urge to speak. To tell him everything.

"Yes." I admitted, "They never left me. Every night, I have to see my whole family getting killed before my eyes, over and over. I don't even know why, I tried everything, thinking about a happy story, to finish it in my dreams, thinking about something happy, like seeing myself graduating, but then, I see mom's, Henry's, Anna's or John's face. They always tell me the same thing.

'It is your fault that I died. You could save me by calling the police, or telling the neighbors, but no, you just saved yourself you selfish bitch' And I see it. I cry, I tell them to stop, I apologize to them, but nothing happens. They just tell me to

'shut up, and feel the pain they felt' Next, I see Robert, who's being all friendly to me at first, but then. His face becomes the one of my dad, and he chases me with a hammer in ho=is hand, trying to kill me like he killed the rest of my family. " I told him, looking down. Tears started to form in my eyes.

"And you know what's the worst part?" I asked him, still looking down. I could feel him shaking his head.

"They are right. If I would tell neighbors, or called the police, they would be alive. Maybe they would have something broken, but still, alive." Here, I started to sob. What can I say? I love my family. I never wanted them to die. Someone took my chin in their hand, and made me look up. It was Brick. His face plain serious.

"Jo, I knew you for only three weeks. But during these weeks, I could see that you, will never kill a person. Yes, you m

ay be a little though on our team, but you do this for their good. You don't want anyone to die.. You didn't kill your family, you father did. Do not blame yourself." I looked at him, and before I could control myself`. I hugged him. Tears were in my eyes. He hugged me back. We were hugging each other for a moment, before we heard Chris's voice through the intercom.

"All contestants, all contestants, please report for breakfast in the mess hall." We let go of each other.

"Thanks for being here Brick." I whispered, and kissed him on the cheek, before running to the mess hall. Brick did the same right behind me.

**This is the end of this story. I'm sorry it took me so long to update. Mind forgiving me? Please? And did you like it? I hope you did. Bye!**

**Arp a.k.a Izzy**


End file.
